A mother always knows
by eviechan68
Summary: One-shot Senraq fluff - with a hint of Makorra, kinda - set after Book 2 finale. Tonraq/Senna have a conversation about their daughter recent break up. Daddy!Tonraq is not pleased, but Senna is there to calm things over.


**So this been on my mind during all day and I thought - _why not?_ I'm giving a chance to writing again because I love Korra, and I love overprotective Tonraq being overprotective - and Senna :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Senna asked her daughter, concern dripping from her voice.

Korra barely touched her food. She just twirls her chopsticks trough the seaweed noodles – which was her favorite – without paying real attention. Her chin rested on her fist and her eyes denouncing that she was too lost in thought.

_"Korra?"_ Senna insisted, louder this time.

"What?!" Korra jumped back a little. "Sorry, mom ... I'm fine - just not really hungry right now..." Korra dropped the chopsticks in the bowl and motioned to stand up.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be right back." Korra told her parents already at the tent door.

Tonraq shook his head in disapproval but said nothing. He and his wife continued to eat quietly – until he suddenly smacked his fist on the table and let out a frustrated grunt.

"Oh Spirits, Tonraq! What was that for?" Senna lifted her hand to her chest in shock.

"It's just…I hate to see my baby girl moping around because of that firebender boy!"

"You mean our daughter who just _saved the world_?" Senna raised and eyebrow to him.

"YES, yes..." he took a large intake of air to calm himself down before proceeding "You know me, Senna. No matter how many times Korra might prevent the end of the world, she'll always be my baby girl."

Senna could't help but laugh at her husband overprotectiveness. _"Oh Tonraq..."_

"…And the worst part is that I do not even _dislike_ that Firebender boy!" Tonraq raised his hands in exasperation. He could not believe what he had said but, how would he completely hate the boy who risked his own _life_ fighting alongside Korra during all the madness that happened a few weeks ago. _He made his baby girl cry_. Reason enough.

"Although it's better he stay away from my sight for his own good" Tonraq mumbled under his breath the last part, hoping his wife would not listen to him.

Senna reached out to his hand and squeezed it a little. "Mako is a good kid, a little confused by far as I could tell... but I will not blame him... nor Korra. This was… _necessary_, they have some grow up to do."

"Exactly! Korra is too young..."

"You know that's not what I meant, dear!" Senna cutted him off.

"You're right - _as always_" Tonraq sighed assuming his defeat - a wise decision - as the years have proven him.

"We just let our daughter follow with her life - supporting her in whatever she needs, of course - and give it some time." Senna patted his hand twice before letting it go "…if it has to be…it will." she reassured him.

"And who am I to argue with my wise spouse..." Tonraq gave a playfull kiss on Senna's forehead.

"...but I'm pretty sure our first grandchild will be a firebender..."

Tonraq nearly choked with his tea.

"…one day."

***

Some years later.

Tonraq was restlessly pacing back and forth the waiting room. After long and stressful hours, the screams of pain of his daughter were finally replaced by the loud wail of a newborn.

"It's a girl!"

Senna walked out of the delivery room gently cradling a bundle of blankets on her arms. Tonraq could barely hear the sighs of relief from the other people in the room. He could only stare at the small piece of perfection that his wife was holding.

A tiny living being, with mocha colored skin just like his, a thin layer of dark hair at the top of it's head, chubby rosy cheeks and a cute button nose. It was like meeting his daughter for the first time all over again - except for the bright amber eyes, sparkling with curiosity, looking everywhere as if trying to get acquainted of the world all at once.

"A firebender?..."

"Maybe…" Senna answered him with a knowing smile.

* * *

**So...what you think? Drop me a review and let me know! Constuctive criticism is appreciated :)**

**I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~Evie**


End file.
